Tenerte como hermano
by Saiyan Girl Heart
Summary: Tenía deseos de terminar con el absurdo más grande del mundo, ¡cómo era posible que una deshonra así compartiera sangre con él!. Recordó que él incluso había matado a su madre... sin embargo, su promesa no podía romperse. Debía cuidar a su hermano.


Dragon Ball

Los personajes e historia de Dragon Ball (también Z y GT) son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Shueisha, Bird Studio; los fics escritos por mi son en mi parecer lo que paso antes o después de que terminara el anime, dependiendo de la pareja o el protagonista. En fin comencemos este nuevo fic:

* * *

_**LEER PARA MEJOR COMPRENSIÓN DEL FIC:**_

_Clasificación K. Contenido para todas las edades._

_Desde ya los quiero. Gracias por su tiempo._

* * *

_**Saiyan Girl Heart:**_

_Gracias por pasar a leer, este one-shot es fiel a la serie como todos mis trabajos y ahora tiene el privilegio de ser parte de mi delirio Vegetable XD._

_Quisiera agradecer a LunaAzul-VxB (FF.) o Luna VxB (Facebook) y a Misato Yukko Katsuragi (o mejor conocida como Mis) ya que sin nuestra plática acerca de Tarble y Vegeta es posible que jamás me haya animado a iniciar con esta obra maestra XD_

_PARA QUE QUEDE CLARO:_

_**Siempre que mis fics comiencen con**__Dragon Ball_

_**Todas mis historias tienen conexión entre sí, es decir que todas ellas son la vida de los Guerreros Z antes, durante y después de que finalizara el Anime según yo.**_

_Por último los pensamientos son entre comillas "ejemplo", el pasado en cursiva, las acciones al aire y los diálogos entre guiones -._

* * *

Vegeta & Tarble

"Tenerte como hermano"

* * *

Todo comenzó como un frágil sueño… la realidad no se percibía a simple vista.

-Juro que ni siquiera lo vi venir…

* * *

Se despertó temprano como era su costumbre para salir a entrenar con su padre y madre; no podía decirlo ya que parecería débil, pero le encantaba dar y recibir ataques por parte de sus progenitores los cuales no reparaban en saber si él se encontraba bien o mal a la hora de pelear.

Se puso sus botas y guantes, preparó su capa y viéndose como el protocolo de etiqueta real mandaba salió de su habitación hacia el gran comedor donde devoraría el desayuno antes de romperse los huesos peleando hasta incansables horas del día y quién sabe, tal vez de la noche.

"Espero que el Rey y la Reina ya se encuentren despiertos"

Su carácter denotaba madurez, una no muy común para su edad pero que por circunstancias de la vida su padre le obligaba a forjar. No tenía problemas con actuar conforme a lo que le pedían, es más, creía que si lo hacía algo acabaría por ser mejor para él; sin embargo había un clavo suelto en el asunto cuya labor era dejarle ser "niño" un poco más de lo planeado: le decía la Reina frente a Vegetasei, le decía madre frente a su padre y frente a ella le decía mamá sin que alguien pudiera impedírselo. No podía decir que odiaba del todo llamarla así, era la extraña sensación de poder ser un poco más flexible con su propia realidad.

"_Un saiyan no debe mostrar debilidad"_

Su padre le inculcaba estas ideas mientras que su madre procuraba hacerlo duro, pero justo; era contradictorio, pero por otra parte era el equilibrio perfecto para Vegeta.

Sentía gran apego hacia su madre, era su "guerrero favorito".

No pudo esperar más para ver a su madre antes del desayuno y poder escucharla decir sin la presencia de nadie: -¿Y cómo piensas entrenar el día de hoy? -por lo que bajó apresuradamente mientras jugaba con la idea de ir de conquista a algún planeta solo ellos dos, Madre e Hijo.

-Le diré a mi madre como mataré a los saibaiman antes de salir de viaje y luego… -estaba muy emocionado, pero al llegar a la escena encontró todo vacio. La mesa tan larga como un pasillo solo tenía un lugar listo para usarse, en el lugar del Rey y de la Reina no había más que aire y silencio; su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció dando paso a la mirada que había heredado de su padre y con un pisotón logró que el suelo se estremeciera y una temblorosa y asustada esclava saliera de la puerta que conectaba a la cocina real, la miró de frente provocando miedo en la criatura y con la voz más seria que tenía gritó sin importarle nada -. ¿¡En donde demonios están mis padres!

La mujer aterrada atinó a decirle al pequeño heredero tan solo una palabra -Arriba.

Soltó su clásico "Hump" y subió los escalones con una gran molestia. ¡Cómo era posible que la Reina lo hiciera esperar de esa forma!

"¡Pero qué falta de respeto es esto!, como es posible que tenga que ir a buscar a su majestad para desayunar"

Era la regla: _"Si no están los reyes no se prueba ni una migaja"_. Sin embargo, su madre le facilitaba esa norma gritándole a su padre que se apresurase sin miedo alguno a tener una reprimenda rato después; era evidente que al ser la Reina su posición era alta, pero responderle al Rey era algo por lo que muchos habían perdido la cabeza.

Quizás por eso la admiraba, porque ella no tenía miedo de nada y esa cálida y algo boba sonrisa le decía que no importaba la situación… ella lo ayudaría.

Llegó a la habitación principal que adornada con dos cuadros del Rey y la Reina a ambos lados de la puerta le provocaba ciertos problemas. ¿Quién lo recibiría?, si lo hacía el Rey acabaría golpeado y si lo hacia su madre sería pura suerte.

Posó su oreja sobre la puerta para intentar escuchar algo, la voz dulcinea de su madre denotaba furia y la voz dura de su padre quería hacerle temblar. Se preguntó cuál era la razón por la cual se hallaban peleando esta vez los monarcas de Vegetasei, mas su duda fue resuelta cuando de la habitación se oyó gritar a la enfurecida y colérica soberana.

-¡No te lo llevarás y mucho menos matarás al otro! -se apartó bruscamente de la puerta casi en un salto, el sonido de la pared rompiéndose fue lo último que Vegeta escuchó ya que ni bien esto ocurrió, su padre salió de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado y dedicándole una feroz mirada a su heredero, volteó el rostro para por fin hablarle.

-Hump, que te quede claro, mocoso… -apretó su puño haciendo tronar sus huesos, nada de sentimentalismos se apegaban a él -. Él que da las órdenes aquí soy yo y ni siquiera Rosicheena es capaz combatir mi palabra… no busques pretextos para nada.

La capa se batió con el movimiento de retirada que el Rey efectuó.

El pequeño, con su ceño siempre fruncido, deseó con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar a ese idiota para darle su merecido. Toda la vida la llamaba Rosicheena, no había día en que la llamara de otra forma más propia, ella no era una saiyan cualquiera, ¡era la Reina de Vegetasei!... y al que llamaba padre poco y nada le interesaba la debilidad que su madre se empeñaba en esconder. ¿Cómo sería ser dulce? ... ¿Qué se sentiría la preocupación? ... ¿Qué sería ser diferente?

Esperó unos minutos para entrar ya que el llanto proveniente de los reales aposentos era intenso e insoportable. Puso su mejor cara de seriedad y dando pasos cortos llegó hasta la enorme cama en donde con las manos tapando su vergüenza se encontraba la única de su especie a la que había visto llorar, sonreír y jugar como si nada más le importase.

La vio débil, frágil, delicada… todo lo que para una mujer saiyan estaba prohibido siquiera imaginar; sabía mucho y nada de la vida de su progenitora y por eso no tenía protesta alguna sobre su manera de ser, ella era la "Maestra de la Destrucción" a pesar de no poseer la mirada fría de cualquier guerrero, ¡era tan solo su manera de ser!, Rosicheena era una de la más poderosas saiyans en la historia de su raza, incluso era parte del ejército de élite de Freezer, ¡Por qué demonios el Rey tenía que hacerla ver débil!... ¿Por qué él tenía que ser el fuerte y su madre no?

Se sentó a su lado, observó el dolor de su madre y por fin se animó a hablarle.

-¿Qué te hizo ese estúpido esta vez? -preguntó sin dejar la seria mirada.

Como un calmante instantáneo, Rosicheena comenzó a apagar el llanto mas no miró a su hijo, sabía que con esas lágrimas había deshonrado el nombre de la familia y el de Vegeta.

-Ten un poco de respeto… no puedes llamarle así -musitó tristemente, no obstante, en su esfuerzo por parecer firme tan solo logró que Vegeta reaccionara mal.

-Hump… yo puedo llamarle como me venga en gana… -dijo él con los brazos cruzados -. En poco tiempo él no será más fuerte que yo*.

"Y podré darle su merecido… a pesar de que no debería socapar a mi madre"

Ante esa respuesta, la Reina soltó una risilla por lo bajo lo cual distrajo al Príncipe de su perfecta venganza y plan diabólico.

-Ja… es evidente que no podré cambiarte nunca, Vegeta -se secó una última lágrima y dejando ver sus ojos negros prosiguió con las palabras -Aunque lo dudes, aunque me odies por decirlo cada vez que peleamos y hablamos… eres idéntico a tu padre y nada, absolutamente nada tienes de mí -se río con un dejo de alegría -. Eso me alegra.

Lo dejó con una gran duda en su interior, primeramente por no haber recibido regaño alguno por su malcriadez y segundo, porque su madre había asegurado que le alegraba que él fuera igual al Rey.

¡Pero que de malo tenía que fuera así!

"Nada… es solo que me da asco ver que una mujer no da pelea, que luce débil"

(Su sorpresa quizás sería en un futuro… cuando conociera a una humana de cabello azul que a pesar de no ser fuerte físicamente, sería lo suficientemente fuerte en esencia para enfrentarle).

No pensó más y como un gesto para reconfortar a quién tenía al lado, tocó la cola de ella y tirando un poco logró que se desenroscara de su cintura para ahora enredarse con la cola de él. Ese gesto era casi como un cálido abrazo que representaba muchas cosas para su raza, significaba lealtad, amor, fidelidad, confianza… muchos valores que se creían perdidos e inútiles en los saiyans.

"Siempre quise con que fueras igual a tu padre… Vegeta, esto será lo mejor para ti y para _él_"

Los pensamientos de la soberana del imperio saiyan eran diferentes del resto, eran un poco más conscientes sobre la realidad que le tocaba afrontar. Rosicheena había sido bendecida con grandes poderes y un talento innato para las artes de la guerra, fue una de las pocas guerreras notables al lado de sus compañeros de escuadrón y entre los cuales se encontraba el Rey. Había tan solo una guerrera que era capaz de igualarla en fuerza y destreza, mas Vegeta la eligió a ella sin mirar atrás... cuando ella era aun más débil que en ese instante.

"Jamás entendí porque desperdició una oportunidad como esa… pero si me eligió a mí…"

-No me quejo -dijo en un susurro que el pequeño Vegeta pudo escuchar perfectamente. Esa frase explicaba más que solo sus pensamientos, explicaba su vida en totalidad: jamás le había levantado la mano a su compañero, no podía hacerlo ya que algo en su interior quería derrumbarla cada que se asomaba a la sola idea de golpear ese rostro que tanta "felicidad" le había dado; por alguna razón, ella sabía que su carácter no había sido moldeado de la mejor forma. Rosicheena se desvió de sus pensamientos y posó su mirada en los ojos de él, con una amplia, blanca y resplandeciente sonrisa le transmitió su cariño y admiración de la única manera que ella sabía hacerlo.

No podía abrazarlo porque lo haría débil, si le daba el cariño que para un saiyan estaba prohibido tener era probable que Vegeta ya no fuera el futuro Rey.

"Ahora más que nunca que tiene competencia"

Soltó la cola de su hijo bruscamente a lo que él respondió con una mueca sorpresiva y cargada de de incertidumbre. De alguna manera supo que las cosas iban a ser distintas desde ese instante.

-Todo lo que hago… -pronunció lenta y claramente. Los ojos se cerraron al igual que uno de sus puños -. Lo hago por ti.

Todo careció de sentido cuando la Reina lanzó el primer golpe y la batalla entre ambos miembros de la familia real dio inicio; la batalla prosiguió con un silencio que no era común en un saiyan a la hora de pelear, no había provocaciones ni insultos de ningún tipo. Llegaron por casualidad del destino a un paraje de finos colores en combinado de unos árboles con flores rosas igual que el cielo de Vegetasei; lastimosamente y como era de suponerse después de un arduo entrenamiento desde su nacimiento, la Reina cayó derrotada en medio del floreado campo rosa.

Con el traje de entrenamiento sucio y algún agujero en la armadura, Vegeta se acercó satisfecho por su victoria pero asqueado con la derrota de su madre. Miró incansablemente a la Reina hasta que las palabras pudieron al fin salir de su boca:

-¿Qué intentabas hacer? -dijo en forma de regaño pero conteniéndose de gritar -. ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca, mamá?

Mamá, de repente la llamó de esa forma tan peculiar que según antiguos relatos era un cariño hacía la madre por parte de los Tsufur y otras razas. Se agachó para contemplar el rostro agitado y con un gruñido anunció que la paciencia se le estaba acabando, la Reina al escuchar ese sonido se sentó con dificultad y tratando de calmar el ardor de las heridas frotó cada rincón afectado; se le hizo un sabor amargo al tener que dar explicaciones por su conducta, pero era necesario darlas… dentro de unos meses no sería más que polvo en el espacio.

"Nada puedo hacer… salir viva después de Vegeta fue un milagro, salir con vida después de lo mismo…"

-Es imposible -susurró al viento. Se levantó con una mano sosteniendo una herida en su brazo y con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza se sentó debajo de un árbol de frutos y flores rosas*, no tuvo la necesidad de llamar a su hijo, él ya estaba allí, sentado a su lado.

-Tienes idea de la suerte que tuviste -continuó el primogénito -Si no fueras mi madre no habría podido controlarme y en este instante ya estarías muerta…

-Si… lo sé -sonrió orgullosa de su afirmación.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo acabar con el Rey ahora mismo?... sabes que en este combate no utilicé ni la mitad de mi fuerza, eso quizás es por lo que ahora no debería ni dirigirte la palabra… te dejaste ganar por un niño -dijo Vegeta.

-Ja… no me dejé ganar por un niño ordinario -levantó la mano adormecida pero aun así sintió la suave mejilla de su hijo -. De hecho… no me dejé ganar por nadie, aun tengo las fuerzas suficientes para acabarte, hijo.

Rosicheena sonó desafiante, el príncipe reaccionó orgulloso como siempre.

-Hump, dices puras falacias… el Rey y tú ya no son competencia para mí.

-Aun te falta mucho por aprender… bien dicen que un "perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos", pero no por eso olvida lo que aprendió… -la metáfora era algo complicada, mas ella la puso en términos indiscutibles para el pequeño orgulloso -Si tu dejas que tus odios y orgullos baratos te dominen, perderás. Si no te das cuenta de que el enemigo no es quien aparenta, si no el que más interés de tiene… lamento decirte que no tienes oportunidad contra el verdadero tirano -cerró los ojos, pero una sabia curvatura en los labios resaltó su interior -. Vegeta es tu padre… y yo no soy ninguna estúpida. Cuando lo elegí, supe que él no me trataría como lo hace un clase baja*, supe que sería más duro y casi nada permisivo, pero lo elegí porque sabe lo que quiere, lo que todos queremos…

-Batallas -completó el astuto niño, a lo que la monarca asintió.

-Los saiyans vivimos para las batallas, no hay nada mejor que sentir la adrenalina correr por nuestras venas mientras provocamos al enemigo con el orgullo en alto. Pero… ¿qué precio tuvo esa sed de batallas? -los ojos se habían abierto y la seriedad inundó el ambiente -. Sed de poder, muerte o esclavitud… Vegeta cometió un gravísimo error al no saber darse cuenta de lo que provocaría en un futuro, fue como hacerle un regalo a ese maldito lagarto… esclavitud a cambio de batallas, ¿Qué te parece?

Vegeta se perdió en la última parte de la conversación. ¿¡Esclavitud!, ¿Los saiyans eran esclavos?, ¿De quién?, ¡Por qué!

-No te entiendo… ¡los saiyans jamás seríamos esclavos de alguien!, ¡primero muertos antes que recibir una humillación así!

La inspiración buscó a la Reina y con una visión sobre el futuro de su pueblo y de sus descendientes, posó la vista entre las colinas a lo lejos y pronunció las palabras que se clavarían como dagas en la memoria del Príncipe.

-Es tan fuerte como un millón soldados de clase alta o tal vez más, es tan inteligente como los mejores clase media o más, es tan enano como un tsufur y más imbécil que un retrasado mental o más… -la rabia incrementaba su ki -. El reino saiyan jamás precisó de la ayuda de seres inferiores o de lujosas naves para tener batallas, sin embargo, a nuestro Rey lo sedujeron las conquistas y los bienes materiales… ese maldito tirano que todos respetan, ese idiota al que todos le llaman "Lord o Gran", ese insecto que osa darnos órdenes... -la descripción se le hizo conocida al niño, sabía de quién hablaba su madre… sabía quién era el traidor con apenas 3 años* -. Freezer… desde el día en que llegó lo odié con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude evitar que el tonto de tu padre fuera seducido por el poder, ¡Yo no era su compañera aún!, no tenía poder sobre nada ni nadie en Vegetasei… maldije a todo aquel que pasó a ser parte de su ejército y lo sigo haciendo; ¡tan solo 2!, tan solo fuimos dos los saiyans que aceptamos formar parte del ejército para no tener que morir y ajustar cuentas en el infierno, Taanipu y yo fuimos las únicas "mentirosas", pero ella tenía mejor suerte ya que no tendría que ver al lagarto todos los días para informarle sobre las conquistas interplanetarias… -volteó hacia su pequeño y preguntándole a gritos su opinión acabó por sacar un lado fiero de su interior -¿Tu pensabas que él era nuestro aliado?, ¿Creías que las peleas que realizaste fueron por cumplir con tu deseo de guerra?, ¡¿Creíste que todo lo que tu padre te enseñó sobre el pasado era verdad? -sembró terror en la mirada del pequeño niño y girando sobre sus talones para ya no hacerlo provocó que la capa comenzara a ondearse con el viento -. No todo es una falacia, no todo es falso, pero… no dejo que tu padre te entrene solo porque sé que no será así, de alguna forma u otra quiero que pienses mejor de lo que Vegeta lo hace, ¡Quiero que seas quien le dé libertad a este pueblo estúpido!... Freezer es el enemigo, es quién más debe morir… -dijo antes de encarar la mirada negra del sorprendido chiquillo -Y solo tú podrás hacerlo, Vegeta… -se puso de rodillas y acercándose a su adorado hijo, lo estrujo entre sus brazos, lo abrazó como nunca antes había podido hacerlo. Él quedó atónito ante ese acto afectivo y quedándose quieto comprendió que su madre le decía estas palabras porque era probable…

"Qué ella no pueda cumplir este deseo"

Permaneció inmóvil y dejó que su madre terminara de hablar.

-No te preocupes por tu padre que pese a su comportamiento es un gran hombre… al que debes eliminar, al que debes estudiar y castigar continuamente es a Freezer… ¿me entendiste, hijo?, ¿me prometes aniquilar a ese gusano de la manera más dolorosa que puedas imaginar?

Vegeta no tuvo que pensar y seguro de que su misión había cambiado para siempre, los bracitos pasaron por la espada de su madre:

-Lo prometo, mamá.

Las hojas y las flores caían lentamente del árbol, el atardecer se despedía con un bello espectáculo de luces rojas y negras* y las lunas hacían desaparecer a los soles de Vegetasei como si estas fueran más poderosas. Era una escena memorable y que quedaría en la mente del Príncipe Vegeta por el resto de su existencia… para la eternidad.

* * *

Ya han pasado nueve meses desde esa plática tan hermosa. Y ahora lo único que puedo decir sobre mi madre es:

¡Maldita!

¡Embustera!

¡Hipócrita!

¡Deshonra y desgracia!

Mala madre…

Me hizo jurarle venganza a un guerrero que vale mil veces más que ese gusano del infierno, no, ¡los tres son unas ratas estúpidas!, el Rey, la Reina y esa cosa que no merece el mismo título que yo… los desprecio. Quiero echarme para atrás y no mover un solo dedo para eliminar al Gran Freezer.

Ya sé que lo prometí, pero ahora me siento traicionado por ella. ¡Siento que lo único que le importaba era mantener vivo al insecto de mi padre para que la deshonra que está naciendo ahora no sea huérfana antes de tiempo!

Si lo mataba, si tenía el dulce sabor de la venganza entre mis labios antes de prometer aniquilar a otro, él ya estaría muerto y yo sería el Rey, yo sería el soberano y el encargado de ejecutar al intento de usurpador de mi cuna de oro…

-Y no permitiría que se volviesen a burlar de mí -susurré para mí solo mientras continuaba dando golpes y patadas imaginarias al ponente que me imaginaba sería _él _o _ella_. Si resultaba una niña, no tendría problema ya que ella nunca obtendría el trono, pero si fuera un niño -La muerte perseguirá a ese crío ni bien le haya puesto un ojo encima.

Me sentía como un fracasado, como si yo no fuera perfecto.

Recibir esa noticia, escuchar de la boca de quien tanto admiras que ahora tendrás "competencia" no es agradable… para nada lo es…

* * *

Después del abrazo, Rosicheena sostuvo el mentón de su hijo con una mano y con la otra acarició su vientre dejando que la confusión volviera azotar la mente de Vegeta. Buscó las palabras correctas, pero al no hallarlas soltó la verdad de una manera aplastante.

-Vas a tener un hermano… otro príncipe igual que tú, ¿qué opinas?

El sonido de que algo se había roto en el interior del pequeño no pudo ser más claro. Pensó que no lo quería, creyó que esas palabras eran para que muriera y ese otro "príncipe" ocupara su lugar, supuso que lo llamaron débil y que lo estaban sustituyendo, creía… creía…

-Creía que me valorabas, Rosicheena… maldita sea, ¡Yo creí que no ibas a permitir que nadie más ocupe mi lugar! -la llamó por su nombre procurando herirla de la misma manera en que lo hacia su padre, denigrándola -. ¡No eres más que una idiota!, tú no quieres que yo sea Rey… ¡tú quieres que esa cosa me sustituya!, te diré algo mujer… -espantó con tales aclaraciones a su progenitora y conteniendo el llanto antes de su retirada, llenó su corazón e ira y maldad -Más te vale que sea una hembra… porque a tu hijo lo haré sufrir mil veces más de lo que le haré sufrir a mis enemigos… ¡no tengo padre!, ¡no tengo ningún hermano! Y… -dejó que las lágrimas cubrieran el rostro de ella -¡No tengo ninguna madre!

Salió volando tan rápido como pudo y pese a los gritos tristones e incontenibles de su madre, Vegeta no volvió, siguió con su camino hacia el castillo real y haciendo llamar a su guardaespaldas, Nappa se fue no solo por un día sino por 3 meses de conquista. No quería ni verla… no quería saber que quién más admiraba le traicionaba de esa manera.

"Jamás te lo perdonaré"

* * *

Ese golpe me dolió como si me atravesaran con una espada oxidada. Supe que todas las palabras y gestos lindos que ella había tenido conmigo no habían sido más que "seguros"… como si fuera tan solo una armadura resguardada para evitar que yo la hiriera.

-En ningún momento se interesó por mí -dije mientras lanzaba una patada a mi enemigo (imaginario), mejor conocido desde ese día como "el príncipe muerto". Jamás le perdonaría la vida a un insecto como ese, pero eso sí… -Cuando lo vea y vea Rosicheena el juego de la muerte empezará de la forma más cruel y diabólica que se me cruce por la cabeza.

No necesité de mucho esfuerzo para escabullirme la noche anterior y robarme un Scouter del laboratorio principal que monitoreaba un par de clase bajas y científicos de otras razas, la verdad fue bastante sencillo dejarlos inconscientes… ¿o quizás lo fue demasiado?

Pero… ¿qué interés tendría el Rey para que yo tuviera un Scouter?, es decir, nunca me dejó tener uno ¿por qué ahora?

"Eso es muy sospechoso"

Pensé de manera que me mantuve alerta por unos cuantos segundos, segundos eternos que se agotaron cuando un sonido y luces amarillentas vinieron del Scouter… había nacido.

-¡Ah, pero que maravilla! -dije sarcástico -. El pequeño bultito de alegría ha nacido, creo que llegó la hora de mostrar mi verdadero potencial -estuve a punto de cantar victoria dado que el poder de pelea de ese individuo era inferior al mío, ¡era mucho más inferior que al de un clase baja!, me sentí poderoso, invencible, capaz de poder derrotar incluso a Freezer, pero entonces -¿Ah? -un nuevo mensaje me dejo frío y sin poder poner mejor rostro que uno afligido e incrédulo. Mi madre, la gran y poderosa Reina Rosicheena -No puede ser...

Salí corriendo como aquella mañana en la que me dirigí a desayunar, como cuando aprendí por primera vez a lanzar rayos de energía, como cuando salía de conquista, cuando solía ir a entrenar… y curiosamente todos esos momentos pasaron por y con ella. Mi madre era primera en mi mente y corazón… tarde me di cuenta de mi error.

Con cada paso, respiro y latido que hacia restaba un punto del poder de pelea que registraba en peligro. Tenía miedo de no volver a verla y dejarla partir sin decirle que todas mis palabras no fueron más que parte de un capricho y los celos irracionales que tenia hacia un niño que ni siquiera llegaba a la cuarta parte de mi poder al nacer, tenía miedo de perderla definitivamente y no solo por unos minutos al día para que cuidara de mi hermano como tenía previsto, no… tenía miedo de verla convertida en polvo, reducida a nada.

"Si algo le pasa, si llega a irse sin que pueda decirle algo..."

No logré completar mis pensamientos, no tuve tiempo ya que al entrar en la habitación del castillo en donde el parto había tenido lugar, el poder de pelea que desprendía ella era de tan solo 50 unidades, una miseria a comparación de su verdadero poder.

-¡Mamá! -le grité mientras veía como su cara adolorida intentaba robarse la atención en lugar del charco de sangre que brotaba de su interior. Me acerqué a pesar de que los médicos se pusieron en mi camino y sin ninguna clase de respeto los golpee para que no se interpusieran otra vez; una vez libre de hacer mi voluntad, sostuve la mano de mi madre, fría como la nieve y rígida como una roca, me dolió verla de esa manera siendo ella alguien tan fuerte y capaz de soportarlo todo. La sonrisa al escuchar mi voz se le hizo presente, entreabrió los ojos y con su último aliento intentó hablarme.

-Ve… Vegeta… verme a… así es humillante… pe… pero… por favor… derrota a Freezer… se fuerte… y… cui… cuida a Tarble, hijo mío -no me importó que me dijera eso y no un te quiero. Ella sabía que al disculparse por su debilidad de ese momento era como un "eres mejor que yo" y eso le encantaba a mi ego; pero… al escuchar el nombre de quién en ese momento ya debía estar en la habitación al lado de la mía, recordé que pesar de no ser fuerte aun tendría a la muerte persiguiéndole, ¿por qué?

-Por matar a mi madre -dije antes de separarme del cuerpo que sería incinerado y jamás vuelto a ver por alguien más. No resistí el darle un beso en la frente para luego tapar completamente el rostro (ahora sereno) con una sábana blanca y salir en busca del llamado "Tarble".

Patee la puerta, rompí una de las paredes con mi puño y cuando por fin me hallé frente a la puerta del lugar que buscaba, un llanto solitario vino desde adentro como si supiera lo que había pasado segundos antes o quizás tan solo criticaba su soledad. No me interesó… ya tenía en claro que si estaba allí era para hacer correr sangre, solo para eso y nada más.

Como un ladrón escabulléndose en una casa para robar, me adentré a una habitación invadida por la oscuridad de no ser por algo parecido a una lámpara que proyectaba pequeñas estrellas en la habitación.

"Idea de ella"

Nadie jamás sería tan infantil y dulce como mi madre. Era obvio que ese detalle de dulzura era de ella.

Posé la vista sobre una cuna con detalles de oro y piedras preciosas en cada rincón, supuse que en el pasado esa fue mi cama y esta mi habitación de recién nacido que me fueron quitadas a los 6 meses, tiempo suficiente para que ya supiera caminar y por ende mi entrenamiento comenzara… con la Reina como mi maestra.

Con cada recuerdo que me atormentaba mi ira crecía más hacia ese debilucho que tenía por hermano. Hasta su nombre era ridículo, "Tarble" era como un nombre sacado para un animal, era la vergüenza que me tocaría cargar si es que no lo eliminaba en ese momento.

No solo por mí, sino por Vegetasei, por los saiyans y por la que había dado todo por falta de sensatez.

Caminé lentamente mientras el llanto se quedaba grabado en mi mente, inolvidable sería este llanto ya que sería lo último que sabría de los errores que mi madre cometió sin querer hacerlo. Estuve a tan solo un paso de la cuna, lo suficiente para que flotara y allí fue cuando lo ví… el terror sembrado, me estremecí por ver esos ojos. Fueron como ver un retrato del artista más detallista del universo.

Negros como la noche, suave mirada y un ceño fruncido que a pesar de asemejarse al mío y al de mi padre era diferente. Era igual a ella.

Creí que me había vuelto loco, que mi mente desvariaba, que pese a todos los acontecimientos y malos momentos que ese sujeto había ocasionado… la ira intentaba escapar de mí cuerpo y alma como si estuviera frente a Rosicheena, como si ella jamás me hubiera abandonado y como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

-No… eso no es posible -sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla de esas ideas tan estúpidas -. Yo soy el Príncipe Vegeta, el único príncipe… y Rosicheena fue la única Reina, la única que podía tranquilizarme así.

De repente el mocoso dejó de llorar al darse cuenta de mi presencia, me dejó sin habla tan solo ver que yo era el causante de que un crío dejara de lado el llanto y griterío con tan solo mi estancia en ese lugar, fue como si yo fuera alguien esperado por él, como si supiera quién era yo a pesar de tener minutos de nacido.

-¡Qué miras! -le grité, no obstante, Tarble no tembló, no lloró no me temió. Se rió aun con mi ceño y ojos intentando demostrar odio -¡Te burlas de mí! -acerqué mi cara a la suya, pero eso solo logró que sus risillas me enfurecieran.

Me miró con un dejo de cariño logrando que mi confusión llegara a intentar persuadirme de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era tan solo producto de mis estúpidos celos una vez más. No quise hacerlo, pero con sumo cuidado sostuve su pequeña colita mientras intentaba buscar alguna semejanza con el sentimiento que me recorría la columna cada que lo hacía con mi mamá; no sabía lo que hacía y mucho menos que consecuencias podría traer pero admitir que ese momento fue similar a mis recuerdos con la Reina, tan solo se verá en mis pensamientos.

"Es algo parecido a mamá, prometí cuidarlo, pero…"

La deshonra, el poder, la abominación, el desastre… apreté la cola de Tarble hasta que comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Estaba considerando perdonarle la vida y verlo como mi hermano después de todo… Hump, desafortunadamente para él, recordé que él no era mi madre y por más parecido que fuera con ella jamás serían igual u ocuparían el mismo lugar. Solté su cola e intenté reanudar la ejecución.

-No importa lo que hagas… jamás serás como mamá…

Mi puño estada predestinado a ir en su rostro para que fuera historia en cuestión de microsegundos, tomé impulso, pero al lanzar ese golpe me detuve; no fue porque me faltaba fuerza o porque me hubiera arrepentido…

Si no que una pequeña mano se había aferrado a mi capa y ahora la sostenía con firmeza mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar y permanecía observándome de la misma manera incómoda en que lo había hecho hace instantes de que lo lastimara. Me miraba ingenuamente, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer.

Estuve a pocos segundos de aceptar que no podía hacerlo, no obstante, mi orgullo se hallaba herido y solo con la ejecución lograría sanar la profunda y ardiente abertura en el medio… ¿o no?

-Suelta mi capa… -mi tono frío, lento y rudo salió de mi boca. Ante esto, Tarble dejó de chuparse el dedo y soltó mi capa… empezó a mirarme como queriendo analizar la situación y lo único que yo hice fue formar una esfera de energía que soltaba relámpagos negros y rojos, era la reacción en cadena de mi odio entremezclado con mi poder -. Con esto no solo te digo adiós… -cerré los ojos para no ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer… procedió a afectarme -. Si no que también concluyo con los errores de mamá… hasta nunca Tarble… te veré en el Infierno ¡AH!

La esfera salía de mi palma cuando lo escuché.

El llanto más desgarrador que jamás había escuchado, vino de él.

"Mi hermano"

Sabía que si abría los ojos ya no podría proseguir, pero el dulce recuerdo de mi madre me impulsó a hacerlo. Vi miedo, vi el terror, vi el horror… vi a un asesino a sangre fría en los ojos de ese pequeño, era mi propio reflejo en los orbes negros de Tarble.

"_-No seas malo con nadie que no lo merezca. Los saiyans peleamos por necesidad y placer, no por bienes materiales… somos fuertes en esencia y de carácter poderoso, buscamos "diversión", no aburrimiento rutinario… hasta el más débil en apariencia es capaz de ser el número uno de su clase, incluso de todos nosotros…"_

-Mamá… -una de las muchas charlas que ambos habíamos sostenido sobre por qué los saiyans conquistábamos planetas para el lagarto de Freezer. La única lágrima que había derramado por sentimentalismos y cursilerías, nació en ese momento. Bajé mi mano y con la mirada en el piso reflexioné en lo que estaba próximo a hacer, y tan solo me quedaba una alternativa si quería cumplir con mi promesa y al mismo tiempo con mi venganza.

* * *

Esa fue la única vez en que ambos lloramos juntos. La única…

Después de ese día, ya nada volvió a ser igual para mí. Estuve al tanto de las misiones de conquista y los entrenamientos hasta tal punto en el que ya no vivía en el palacio, vivía en la nave de Freezer, y Tarble…

Él nunca entendió ni lo entenderá.

Yo cumpliré con mi venganza, cumpliré con mi promesa y gobernaré el universo entero. Derrotaría a Freezer, me coronaría como el Emperador y líder supremo, y alguna de forma discreta mandaría a Tarble a un lugar donde no sufriera tanto por mi ausencia, donde lo mantuvieran tan ocupado en sus entrenamientos para que no pensara en mí ni en nuestra madre.

Aprendí a aceptarlo… Rosicheena fue mi madre, pero también fue la de Tarble. Es lo único que se me ocurre decir sobre el asunto, lo único que de mí se sabrá.

Yo crecí apartando a mi hermano, porque si Freezer se daba cuenta de que él era mi debilidad… la luz del sol jamás volvería a bañar su piel… bajo tierra no llega ni un rayo de sol, ni uno.

Tarble no sabe que en realidad le tengo aprecio, es mejor que no lo sepa y que no lo sepa nunca.

Yo nací para ser un monarca, fui criado para ser un guerrero frío, calculador y orgulloso… pero fui cuidado por una hermosa mujer, que me enseñó lo que era el verdadero poder. Espero jamás olvidar sus palabras antes de matar a algún inocente si no es por estar cada vez más cerca de mi objetivo principal… espero que cuando sea Rey, mi Reina sea una mujer igual.

Fuerte, no importa si débil en apariencia, pero fuerte en el interior.

Mientras tanto, tan solo me queda seguir fingiendo que respeto a Freezer y que tener como hermano a Tarble es una vergüenza, la mayor deshonra para mí familia…

Cuando en realidad muy en el fondo de mi carácter duro y serio, deseo poder decirle:

-Tarble… tenerte como hermano… no es tan malo como esperaba.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_=') Sean bienvenidos a mi mundo, a mi arte, a mis fics…_

_Este one-shot nació como una historia más, pero conforme fui pensando cada detalle y analizando la relación entre hermanos (la cual tengo el privilegio de conocer gracias a mi hermanita, Micaela n.n ¡Te quiero mucho, hermanita! Y aunque odies a Dragon Ball tanto como yo odio a Justin Bieber, nunca te dejaré de querer… no sabes que te dedico este one-shot, pero es de ti para mí ='D) supe que debí hacer más una simple disputa, si no algo más profundo y mostrar a Vegeta con un lado que creo que todo niño tiene._

"_La inocencia es el tesoro de los niños", Vegeta debió tenerla y creo que darle a su madre un aire distinto a una tirana o monarca dictadora, es sin duda una gran explicación para el comportamiento de Tarble._

_Rosicheena es el nombre que el Fandom a nivel mundial decidió darle a la madre de ambos príncipes XD No tiene una apariencia definida, pero se destacan sus ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Tengo un fanart de ella en sus tiempos de soltera (?) XD jeje en mi Profile encontrarán el link de mi Deviantart y podrán ver a la reina desde mi punto de vista ;)_

_Quise que el comportamiento de la Reina fuera así no solo por Tarble, si no que en medio de tanta maldad debía existir "la oveja blanca de la familia" XDDDD_

_Perdón si los sentimentalismos y las cursilerías se sobrepasaron (cosa que intenté evitar), pero yo soy así y lamentablemente mi estilo también _

_Si no les gustó este trabajo ya que Vegeta tal vez sonó muy OoC, tal vez mis otros trabajos sean más de su agrado ;D_

_**Asteriscos* explico todo lo que sea de un entendimiento muy difícil XD**_

_En poco tiempo él no será más fuerte que yo*: __Se deja bastante claro (incluso lo dice Vegeta) que cuando niño, él ya supera los poderes del Rey por eso mismo Freezer pone interés en él._

_Se sentó debajo de un árbol de frutos y flores rosas*: __Pensaba en los árboles Sakura o cerezos en español XD Me pareció genial agregar algo que combinara con el color de Vegetasei. _

_Cuando lo elegí, supe que él no me trataría como lo hace un clase baja*:__ Según, un clase baja no es tan exigente e incluso valora más, bueno… eso dejémoslo a criterio de cada quién ya que ese es el punto de vista de la reina, no el mío XD _

_El atardecer se despedía con un bello espectáculo de luces rojas y negras*:__ Cielo rosa + noche negra = espectáculo de luces preciosas en tonos rojos XD_

_Sabía quién era el traidor con apenas 3 años*__: Tarble no tiene una fecha de nacimiento específica, pero decidí que ambos hermanos se llevaran tan solo por 2 años._

_Agradezco su valioso tiempo por pasar a leer._

_Recomiendo ampliamente la comunidad de "Por los que leemos Fanfics de dragon ball" en Facebook ya que los fanfickers convivimos allí casi como si fuera un segundo hogar._

_¿Yo debo ser la más romántica dentro de esa casa de locos, no? XD es broma, pero creo que el romance y la comedia son mi fuerte._

_Drama, ya veremos cómo voy ;D_

_Read&Review_

_Los quiero y esto también va dedicado para LunaAzul-VxB y los demás fickers que tanto apoyo me dan._

_Besos_

* * *

**_Saiyan Girl Heart ^o~_**


End file.
